True Love Never Dies
by Coolit657
Summary: Mystic Falls has always been a place where the dead don't tend to stay dead, but when a spell goes awry in an attempt to get back a few familiar souls, what will our favorite characters do? A lot of DamonxElena. Set 5x22 and after, Delena story. Some Steroline.


**This is my first fanfiction, and I wrote it on my iPhone (sorry) and might've missed a few things even though I read This is my first fanfiction, and I don't know how it came out because I wrote it on my iPhone and might've missed a few things even though I read through it twice. For that I apologize. Anyways, this will probably be a one shot but I'm not sure and if there is anyone who has any ideas on what could happen in later chapters, let me know. Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, even though I totally wish I did :)**

**P.S. Sorry it's short. **

Luke looked around to the dark woods surrounding them. As soon as he and Liv had been far enough from the others and felt safe he had lit a small fire (with magic of course).

Liv had been silent since they left, and he assumed the guilt of leaving some people on the Other Side was taking a toll on her. "Liv, it was too much magic for you to do. You could have died- and then what? Who would get you back from the Other Side? No one. Liv you were blackmailed, those people aren't your friends. Feeling bad for them isn't worth your time or your energy. In contrast, I am your brother. You have to talk to me Liv." He waited a few minutes, and was met with no response. "Liv?" It wasn't until then that he noticed that her lips were shaping words and she was quietly whispering something. The spell. She hadn't stopped. And the fire he had lit only helped.

He could see the blood still streaming readily from her nose and gasped, before quickly extinguishing the flames in front of them. Liv, the spell apparently broken, fell back against the cool earth.

* * *

Elena began to drift away unnoticed from the group and walked towards a cluster of large trees about a football field from everyone else. No one else could comprehend the grief she was feeling, the guilt for not waiting for him over there. Everything she felt made her feel as if invisible hand were inside her chest, clawing out her heart.

As soon as she reached the trees, she collapsed behind them in sobs. Right now, even though everyone wanted to be with her to help her, she wanted to be alone. Her stomach twisted with the nauseous feeling that came with the mixture of shock and tragedy, but she fought the urge to throw up.

'Turn it off.' A voice echoed from the dark abyss of her mind and she remembered when Damon had said those words to her after her whole family had died. The memory only made her cry harder and she shook her head to rid herself of the idea of flipping the switch on her emotions. She needed to feel this, it wouldn't be right for Damon to die and for her to take the easy way out.

She broke a small branch from a nearby tree, running her fingers gently along the point the break had created. If Damon was going to pass over, he wasn't going with just Bonnie.

* * *

Jeremy yelled a few more times for Bonnie before Ric grabbed him in a tight hug and attempted to stop him from running. It worked, and before long Jeremy was on the ground, Ric sitting beside him. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Jeremy felt tears roll down his cheeks and didn't hesitate from letting out a heartfelt yell into the night, hoping the pain could just end.

Stefan was off standing with Caroline a few feet away. She had been trying to comfort him, but when your brother dies comfort isn't what you want, you want your brother.

"I wish it had been me." He said, shaking his head in shame. "He deserved to come back and be with Elena, I should have stayed dead." Caroline looked up at Stefan then, concern mixed with the tear stains on her face.

"If you had stayed dead then there would be no more broody Stefan. And the population of cute little bunnies would skyrocket. I'm not sure I could handle that." Came a voice from behind them and everyone spun around to see Damon. Damon smirked sarcastically, but it was clear from the haunted look in his eyes that he hadn't expected to be okay. Everyone began walking towards him at once, and Stefan was the first to reach him. Without words Damon hugged his brother tightly, and soon everyone was taking turns hugging him, saying their prior concern and current relief.

But Damon mainly wanted to see one person. "Where is she?" He asked, his blue eyes scanning the crowd for Elena.

"I'm not sure." Tyler said, clearly not as worried by this revelation as Damon was. Tyler didn't know Elena nearly as well as Damon.

Damon took off running through the forest, listening intently to the sounds around him, trying to hear her. He had almost given up when he heard soft crying not too far from him. Hurrying over he was met with a sight he hadn't expected.

"Elena." The name came out in a sigh. Her head snapped up to look at him and her eyes widened. She had been holding a wooden stake in her hand directed towards her heart but to his relief she dropped it. Running towards him she wound her arms around his neck and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. He held her there for a few minutes before she jumped down and pressed her lips to his. He smiled against them and pulled back. He didn't want to think about how he had been technically dead until a few minutes ago, or how she had been about to kill herself with a wooden stake so that she could be with him. All that mattered is that they were both okay, together, and in love.

"Let's get back to the group. They probably are worried about us." Said Elena, and she began walking back with Damon beside her. "How did you get back?"

"I'm not completely sure. I was holding hands with Bonnie as we were about to be surrounded by a very final looking white light when I suddenly was back here. I guess Bonnie's witchy friend finished the spell in time." Damon turned suddenly and grabbed Elena's shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Now what were you doing with the stake at your heart?"

"I was thinking that if I killed myself I could be with you. I didn't want you to feel alone." Elena said.

"Dammit, Elena! You know no one stays dead in Mystic Falls. I was going to be back soon anyways even if it wasn't today." Damon said.

"That's just it! I can't spend a day without you. I love you, Damon, and the idea of going even 24 hours without you is too long in my mind. I want to be with you for every day of the rest of my undead life." Elena passionately exclaimed.

He moved his arms down so they were no longer on her shoulders and were instead on her waist, drawing her closer. "I love you too, and I will never leave you again. In fact, we should have a sleepover after this." He smiled. "Granted, there won't be much sleeping, but I think Ric would rather hear that you were having a sleepover."

It dawned on her suddenly, the realization of how many people she had lost and had come back. She had Jeremy. She had Alaric. She had Stefan. At this point in her life she was only really missing one person. Bonnie. She looked down at the ground to hide the pain in her eyes, but Damon used a hand to lift her chin.

"Bonnie misses you. She will always miss you. She will always miss everyone here. But when the Other Side was destroyed she found peace. Bonnie was happy, Elena, and although it hurts like hell to think she's gone, she's finally safe. And she'll always be with you." Damon used his thumb to wipe a stray tear from her cheek, and she leaned into his hand, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

"That was surprisingly deep, Damon. I assure you it was a pleasant surprise, just unexpected." Elena laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

Damon feigned hurt, backing up a few steps. "What? You don't think I have enough personality to be deep? Well, excuse me Miss. Judge-y. I'll have you know that I have spent years with Stefan, and I think his whole-hearted thing is contagious."

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him so that their foreheads touched, and whispered, "I like that part of you. Absolute sincerity with a touch of sarcasm." She was about to kiss him when she stopped and started walking again towards where everyone else was standing. "C'mon, Damon, the faster we see everyone, the faster we can leave and get to this sleepover of ours."

* * *

Elena woke up in the morning with her hair like a rat's nest on top of her head and her head resting on Damon's chest. His arm was around her back, holding her close, and her arms were around him. The sheets were tangled around them, and for the first time in her life she felt absolutely safe because she was in his arms and her life, for once, was happy.


End file.
